


Unconditional Love (Beta!Teruteru Hanamura x Reader)

by Sarcasket



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, a short work, is reader actually manipulating Teruteru?, its easier to write okay, reader a has female body though, take a wild guess - Freeform, things aren't what they seem to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasket/pseuds/Sarcasket
Summary: Despite his popularity during his younger years, a teen Teruteru finds himself facing a variety of problems. He doesn't have enough time to keep up with both helping his mother and working hard for his title. He also doesn't have any close friends and despite his good looks and kind personality, can't get along with anyone. And to top it all off, due to puberty and crazy hormones, he has been rapidly gaining weight.Will God have mercy on him and send an angel to help him?Or will the devil have him first?





	Unconditional Love (Beta!Teruteru Hanamura x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> An introduction to the struggles in life of Teruteru Hanamura. Kazuichi is briefly mentioned and reader shows up around the end of the chapter.

Teruteru was a very peculiar person in various ways. He was a young, handsome and sensible man, yet he always had problems building up relationships with others. He had not a single idea why though. He was nearly flawless. He was an excellent cook, very good looking and most certainly kind. He was basically every woman’s dream husband, right? So why was everyone so… Distant from him? There were a few exceptions, Kazuichi for example, but even he looked at Teruteru with a very skeptical expression on his face sometimes.

Teruteru used to be very self-confident, he had no reason not to be. But as he hit puberty, multiple problems, that he never thought he’d have to deal with, started arising. The first was the issue with making friends. When he was younger, his peers loved him, but now everyone seemed to look at him in disgust. The second was his weight. With puberty came a lot of hormones and with that, also some issues with his metabolism. It was a temporary matter, his mother had told him. But it made him uncomfortable nonetheless.

Perhaps it was his growing weight that made him unable to get along with others? Teruteru used to believe that looks weren’t everything, in fact, they were only a cherry on top and hardly significant. But now he wasn’t so sure anymore. It was true that his tummy has been becoming more and more flabby over time. He started becoming more and more self-conscious about it. Teruteru’s elder siblings got more than enough exercise in their respective fields, but as a cook, Teruteru indeed didn’t do much other than jump around the kitchen and occasionally do some taste testing.

Seeing that his relationships with his classmates, or anyone else for that matter, were not improving, Teruteru decided to start exercising more. He didn’t want to become muscly, it wasn’t his thing, but he did not mind becoming slimmer, perhaps a little toned as well. Another advantage he had in this matter was that he was a cook, so he knew what kind of food would be good to help him lose weight.

But despite his best efforts, others were still distant from him. Occasionally a group of flirty girls would come over to him and try to strike up a conversation, but they often left as fast as they came. It was as if he scared them off with something, but he could just not pin point what exactly it was. He was generally quite a gentleman, greeting everyone with a small bow and a charming smile. But just as charming as he was, he was, unbeknown to him, way too honest, not to mention in the worst way possible.

Teruteru has always been a very honest person. His mother didn’t raise no brat. But with puberty, his honesty ended up becoming a big problem for him. He was honest even in fields that no other person would even bother mentioning. Teruteru has always been fond of romantic relationships, sexual too. He loved talking about them, about his own preferences and hearing other people’s preferences as well. He didn’t quite understand the problem of talking about them, in fact, it didn’t even occur him that such a thing was a taboo topic. A bond between two beings has always been sacred, nobody had to teach something so obvious to him. And while seeking the person he felt the most connected to, it made sense to him that he would lay out his preferences for everyone, so that they would know whether or not they’d like to be with him right off the bat.

The loneliness Teruteru has been feeling, combined with the stress of losing his weight, taking care of his mother and family business… Although he refused to admit it, it started taking a toll on him. If Teruteru felt stressed, he’d eat, something sweet preferably. But it’s always difficult to eat something sweet without facing major consequences. He could not afford to let his eating habits destroy his routine either; he wanted to keep a healthy and balanced diet so that at least the problem of being overweight would be out of the way. As his stress levels went up, Teruteru had almost lost hope of expecting peaceful moments anytime soon…

But then you came.

You were like an angel that heavens have sent for him to put him out of his misery. Not only did you not feel disgusted by him at all, but you offered to help him at home. Teruteru’s mother absolutely adored you. While Teruteru was busy working hard for his title, you, with a more relaxed lifestyle, decided to help out at the Hanamura diner and took good care of his mother in his place. The only downside for your appearance was that Teruteru ended up gaining weight again, since he felt at ease enough to forget about his balanced diet somewhat. Due to his honesty, he ended up asking you if you felt bothered by his growing weight, but you didn’t waste a second to deny that and clearly stated that you would like Hanamura no matter how much weight he gained.

Truly, Teruteru felt blessed for having you in his life. Kind from the start till the end, it felt like you could truly understand who he was. He felt at ease with you, as if no matter what kind of mistake he made, he would still be accepted.

And perhaps that was his mistake…

Since he stopped being so careful about his diet, his stomach and upper arms suffered some damage. He wasn’t fat, definitely not, but he was certainly overweight. He didn’t feel too bothered by it at first.

I mean… That didn’t change anything about him… Right?

…Right, (Name)?

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter, Teruteru's self-consciousness reaches its peak as he seeks out the reader for comfort. Will they be willing to give him the emotional support he needs right now or will they snap and reveal a new side of themselves to him?


End file.
